Worlds Apart: A Power Rangers Movie
Worlds Apart: A Power Rangers Movie 'is a movie special created by Sonic Flash that serves as the fourth episode to Power Rangers Ninja Quest. It's also a tribute to Power Rangers X-Force by Box of Kratos. 'Synopsis The X-Force Rangers from an alternate dimension are accidentally transported in the world of the Ninja Quest Rangers while battling a dozen of Shadowdrones. Along with them, a villain of their dimension with many Shadowdrones also get trapped in their dimension. Together, would they put aside their differences and fight the powerful Fang '''from the ninja dimension and '''Barcodex from the X-Force dimension by fighting together as a team? Would they find a way to help the X-Force get back to their dimension? 'Plot' (Sam is reading a book while eating crisps beside Rey) Sam: Rey, did you know that after the big bang, the earth was split into millions of dimensions? The histories od other ones might be same as ours, so there may be hundreds of earths where humans could be living. They could be visited by portals caused due to UV energy. Rey: Wow, cool (eats crisps) Sam: Be honest, did you listen to a word I said? Rey: What'd you say? (crunch) Sam: Never mind, I'll prove it one day. (goes to the other room and tries to tell Ronald the same thing) Sam: Hey Ronald,... (gets interrupted) Ron: Not now, I'm practicing right now. Wanna join me? Sam: Um, not thanks. (We get a view of another dimension while the X-Force Rangers are battling Barcodex in the Icarus Megazord) Dylan: Now you're gonna go, You'll pay for what you did to John, Barcodex! Icarus Megazord, final strike, activate! (turns the engine key) Barcodex: We'll see about that... Barcode Mechabot, final flash! UV blast! (The attacks and blasts collide and form a deep portal, Barcodex and the X-Force Rangers with the Icarus Megazord get dragged into the portal, but the Barcode Mechabot doesn't and blasts when it falls on the ground) (We switch to the Ninja Quest dimension again) (A portal appears in the city area, and the X-Force fall on the ground, injured. The megazord gets unpiloted and falls to the ground too.) Vernon: AH! What happened? Where are we? (Barcodex gets up) Barcodex: I don't know, Alpha Ranger, but, soon you'll be Ground Beef by the time i get through with you! (Attacks Vernon) (Freddie blocks the attack) Freddie: Not until I'm here, you're under arrest! Barcodex: Oh really? I've not had this much fun since i destroyed that ship with the 1st Delta Ranger in it, but, since I'm tired now, I'll leave you alone for now, Don't worry, you'll join your friend soon. (The area is filled with smoke and he vanishes) Jessica: We almost got him! Ah, power down! (demorphs) (The others also demorph) Camille: OK, so let's clear this confusion, where are we first of all? (All X-Force Rangers stare disappointedly at Camille) Vernon: We came along with you, so how come do you ask US? Dylan: First of all, We didn't go with her, We were sucked into some interdimensional portal thing. We gotta head to X-Gates Earth Command, Maybe they have an idea what happened. Jessica: A'ight, let's go. Freddie: If it even exists anymore. (They try to go to their HQ but they discover that their X-Gates Earth Command isn't at it's established location or anywhere in the dimension.) Freddie: We've been searching for an hour now, and my communicator isn't catching signal. Great, so may you tell us what to do, Vernon? (he makes a sarcastic expression) Vernon: You're not the only one frustrated here anyway, so for God's sake shut up. (Suddenly they see a monstrous creature) Dylan: Is that another one of the Shadow Protectorate's Goons or one of Barcodex's Mercs? Camille: I guess so. But for now, let's help him back to his friends. Data Downloader, Engage! Data Download! (She presses the button on her morpher and transforms into X-Force Yellow/Delta) What're you waiting for? Morph! Other four X-Force rangers: Data Download! (Morph into X-Force Rangers) Monster (Fang): Oh, so you're the new rangers here? I hated seeing your old faces every day that i'm almost relieved to see new ones. Truly, it is a shame that i won't see them for long. Camille: What's he talking about? Dylan: I don't know. Vernon: He wants to fight, thats all we need to know. Phase Blaster, Power Up! (Shoots Fang, the other Rangers follow suit.) (All X-Force rangers fight Fang but are interrupted by the Ninja Quest Rangers) Fang: Huh?! Oh great (Fang throws Dylan off of him and the X-Force Rangers assist) The Calvary has arrived! Freddie: Wait (He turns to look at the Ninja Quest Rangers)...I've seen these people before.. Ron: Now who are these? Ranger parodies? Vernon: Get outta here, this monster is dangerous! Ron: Whom are you telling this to? (He tells the rangers to morph) All Ninja Quest Rangers: Elemental Shower, Ninja Ranger Power! HA! (transform into rangers) Sam: Elemental Sword, Wood Disc, activate! Wooden Drill, transform! (The Elemental Shower transforms into the Wooden Drill) (slashes Fang) Dylan: Now how come have THEY morphed into Power Rangers? Elena: This is something that WE got to ask you. (They fight and together weaken Fang) Fang: AGH! Twelve Rangers is more of a hassle than i thought. You've beaten me once, so I'll let you live for now. But I'll be back. *''More to be added'' 'Rangers' 'Extra Ranger Forms Accessed' 'Arsenal' 'Ninja Quest' *Elemental Morpher *Elemental Sword *Elemental Blaster 'X-Force' *Data Downloader *Digitizer (Dylan's Syber Morpher) *Syber Saber/Syber Pistol (Dylan's Syber Red Weapons) *Phase Blaster *Gamma Saber 'Zords' *'X-Force Ninja Dualzord (Special Movie Exclusive Combination)' **'Ninja Shuriken Megazord' ***'Dragon Shuriken Zord' ***'Swordfish Shuriken Zord' ***'Wolf Shuriken Zord' ***'Crocodile Shuriken Zord' ***'Phoenix Shuriken Zord' **'Icarus Megazord' ***'Achilles-class Command Ship, Icarus' 'Villains' *'Master Venom' *'Battle Borgs' *'Furioborgs' *'Fang' *'Barcodex' *'Shadowdrones' Category:Team-up Movies Category:Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:Power Rangers Ninja Quest Category:Power Rangers X-Force